


At The Beginning

by Roseheartwhitefox



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Childhood Memories, Don't Judge Me, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagine your OTP, Love, One True Pairing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shipping, Timeline What Timeline, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Fluff, ship of dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheartwhitefox/pseuds/Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: On their wedding day, Mousse reflects on his memories of growing up with his beloved Shampoo.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Kuonji Ukyou, Mousse/Shampoo, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Kudos: 3





	At The Beginning

"You okay?"

"I don't think so…"

"You're just nervous, that's completely normal." said Ranma, helping to straighten Mousse's tie.

"Ya, I think…" replied Mousse, a bead of sweat running down his face.

Mousse had stopped pacing the room and now stood in front of the mirror, critically eyeing his reflection.

"I almost forgot how much I hate wearing suits…"

With a deep, unsatisfied sigh, he started to straighten out his jacket and trousers, only to remain pacing the room afterwards.

"Hey buddy, just stop it, okay? You're drivin' me nuts!" Ranma yelled. "You got the hard part over with, and she said yes! This part should be a piece of cake."

Mousse slightly growled and shot him a piercing look.

"Oh yeah? Like you weren't sweating bullets at your own wedding!"

"Okay okay…" Ranma replied, raising his hands defensively, "No need to kill me just cause of that…I just don't want you to drive yourself off a cliff on your wedding day!"

"He's right," said Ryoga reassuringly. "This is going to be the best day of your life. Aside from when Shampoo said yes," said Ryoga with a smile. "You got to be a part of our weddings, now it's our turn." Indeed, Mousse had been in the wedding party when Akane married Ranma, and when Ryoga married Ukyo. 

Mousse smiled, the nervousness still clear on his face. "Thanks guys. I'm just nervous still. I've been going through what I wanted to say in my head over and over...I just want Shampoo to know how much I love her."

"Don't worry man!" said Ranma, patting Mousse on the back. "Just speak from the heart. Shampoo loves you - any idiot can see how crazy she is about ya."

"R-really?" stumbled Mousse with a blush.

"Come on Mousse, if the woman wasn't willing to put up with your antics by now, she'd have been long gone," said Ranma laughing. "Look, we managed to get you to your wedding without getting lost. Now all you have to do is tell that woman how much you love her."

"Well, I suppose that's true." said Mousse.

A loud noise was heard down the hallway, and the loud noise of a stampede could be heard and the scramble of shouting women. The door to the dressing room flew open and then immediately slammed shut, and there stood a wide-eyed Happosai holding a pair of women's underwear. He was trying to catch his breath, and grinned profusely at Ranma, Mousse, and Ryoga when he met their eyes.

"Jackpot!" exclaimed Happosai with glee. "I love weddings!"

The three men rolled their eyes, and then shrugged. There were some things you just couldn't change.

* * *

Akane ran her fingers through Shampoo's hair one final time, adjusting the thin, long strands of silk worked in the thick purple hair.

Smiling, Shampoo got up and swirled around in her dress, making it flow around her. 

Shampoo wore a champagne-white colored dress that touched the floor, being about 3 feet longer in the back so that it gently swept over the floor. It was completely made of silk, the upper part leaving her shoulders bare so that her thick hair, which was slightly curled up, fell upon them. The skirt had a bell-like form with small diameter.

And although the dress was plain and simple silk, without any decorations, it simply looked stunning, contemplating her natural beauty. "So, how do Shampoo look?" she asked, honestly interested in the other's opinions.

Akane and Ukyo just smiled, nodding approvingly.

Nabiki gave her a thumbs-up and grinned. "Like a goddess. You sure you wanna go out there like this?" she asked, smiling devilishly.

Shampoo shot her an uneasy look, wondering what could be so wrong about her appearance.

"W-what? Why n-not?"

Nabiki laughed in return, reassuringly putting a hand on the bride's bare shoulder. "I'm just afraid that Mousse will forget to say the two magic words as soon as he sees you like that."

Shampoo chuckled softly, friendly hugging Nabiki.

"Thank you so much, Shampoo really needed that…" said Shampoo. Obviously, the first signs of nervousness were finally kicking in. Indeed, it was funny that after all this time, she'd thought this day would be with Ranma rather than Mousse. Yet now, she was to be Mousse's bride, and she had never been happier in her entire life.

"Oh, don't listen to her!" replied Akane sarcastically. "You look wonderful, Shampoo. Mousse isn't going to be able to stop staring."

Shampoo smiled, still quite nervous, yet reassured by the comfort of having her friends. 

* * *

In the moments before the ceremony was to begin, Mousse found himself reminiscing his memories of his beloved Shampoo. It’s strange indeed how memories can lie dormant in a man’s mind for so many years. Yet those memories can be awakened and brought forth fresh and new, just by something you’ve seen, or something you’ve heard, or the sight of an old familiar face, especially if a man had memories in his heart like Mousse had in his. Their wedding day had stirred memories, and what priceless treasures they were. Mousse had known Shampoo almost his entire life. For the story of Mousse was the story of Shampoo, too. Mousse smiled as the memories came across his mind, playing themselves in perfect clarity. He could remember _everything._

* * *

A group of school-aged boys were laughing. They were looming over the body of a very small, weak looking boy laying face down on the ground. The small boy was scrambling his hands in front of him, trying to find his glasses.

"Looking for these?" a large muscled boy said, dangling a pair of coke bottle glasses in the air. "Whatssa matter four-eyes, can't you see where you're goin'?" The other boys cackled in agreement. "Maybe if you didn't need such ridiculous glasses you'd be able to see this coming!" The large boy swung his leg and kicked the small dark-haired boy in the chest, making him cry out in agony.

"I heard he still wets the bed! How pathetic!" taunted another boy. " What's the matter loser? Can't go stick your nose in books without your idiot glasses?" Mousse began to cry out as he struggled to see what was in front of him, but was unable to without his glasses. He was kicked again in the chest, so hard that he screamed as tears ran down his face.

"Hey, whaddya say we take little shrimpy here and hang him upside down from a tree branch without his pants? He'll probably pee himself! Betcha no one will even come looking for a pathetic little loser like him!" Mousse covered his face sobbing as he curled into a ball.

"No!" cried Mousse. "Stop it, please! It hurts!" sobbed the small, trembling, defenseless boy. The bully raised his leg again, prepping his stance to kick Mousse square in the back.

Suddenly, a female voice broke through the laughter of the taunting boys, grabbing the foot that was aimed for poor Mousse. In a flash of purple, the large boy who had kicked young Mousse now lay with his face in the dirt.

"Leave him alone!" Shampoo shouted in a rage. "Cowards! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Oh look, Shampoo thinks we should leave stupid little Moussey-poo alone!" taunted one of the other boys.

"I'll fight anybody who thinks it's fair to fight someone who can't fight back!" Shampoo yelled in return, taking a martial arts stance. "Four against one half your size is hardly fair!"

"Oh yeah?" taunted the boy menacingly. "You and what army?"

"Me and THIS ARM-IE!" Shampoo screeched as she punched the taunting boy full force, sending him flying into some nearby trees, knocking him unconscious. The remaining boys stood in shock at the strength of this young woman. 

Mousse scrambled to get his glasses back on his face, and his mouth dropped in awe at what his eyes met. He gazed at the silhouette of his purple-haired rescuer, her strong, yet delicate movements taking the boys out one by one. Shampoo continued to spar with them, shouting insults as punches and kicks flew, like some kind of demon possessed. One by one she took down each of the boys with precision and ease. The cowardly bunch began to scramble in a cloud of dust, leaving Mousse and his rescuer alone. 

Mousse had never seen this girl before, nor anyone who had fought with such ferocious skill, for that matter. She was ill-tempered. She was mean-spirited. She was vicious.

She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

"Are you alright?" Shampoo asked as she approached Mousse. "Stupid sons of a crawdad picking on someone half their size! I showed them what happens when they fight like cowards!"

Mousse looked up at Shampoo, and nodded. "I-I-I'm alright," he sniffled, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying in front of Shampoo. "Th-th-thanks."

"Those of us who study the art honorably know better than to let someone be hurt in an unfair match," Shampoo smiled at him. "Next time, fight them back, and they won't ever bother you again!"

Mousse nodded numbly as Shampoo walked off into the sunset. Mousse smiled as he waved, and looked forward to seeing Shampoo again soon. He felt himself blushing profusely, completely lovestruck by the beautiful Shampoo.

* * *

The next day, Mousse was determined to see Shampoo again. He had searched through the village and it's outskirts, but still could not find her. By midday, he was convinced that maybe Shampoo was just some sort of dream he had, and wasn't real at all. Then it happened. He scanned the horizon, his heart leaping at the sight of the purple-haired Shampoo. He flew down to her. He knew it would be magic between them!

Mousse ran up to Shampoo with a huge smile on his face as he waved his hands, only to be met by an icy glare. Mousse stopped in his tracks as Shampoo continued to train with the others. Mousse grew bolder and tried to speak, yet his tiny voice crackled as he tried to deepen it.

"H-H-hello, Shampoo!" said Mousse cheerfully. "H-h-how are you?"

Shampoo glared back at Mousse, eyeing him up and down. "What do you want? I'm supposed to be training right now, unlike you. Go away."

Mousse felt his heart sink. In his mind, he'd imagined Shampoo would have been happy to see him, yet she spurned poor Mousse as if she hardly knew him. Mousse then looked behind Shampoo and noticed Cologne, the village leader. She must have been coaching Shampoo through training drills alongside the other young girls, and glared at Mousse when her eyes met him.

"Mousse, these girls are preparing to become fierce warriors of our fine tribe. Go home, son. You have no place with women of this caliber."

"But...but I-" Mousse tried to stumble, but Cologne cut him off.

"Go home, boy. You'll make your mother worry." said the village leader, and Mousse could speak no more.

Mousse sighed as he looked to Shampoo again, but she simply huffed and turned her head away. Mousse had no choice but to walk home, looking back longingly at Shampoo as he did so. 

The next day, Mousse tried to find Shampoo away from a group, which was extremely difficult, as she trained for hours upon hours of the day. Although he had tried to remain hidden, Mousse knew Shampoo had spotted him, shooting a cold glare in his direction. 

When he was finally able to find Shampoo alone, he walked up to her, yet again dazzled by her beauty and grace. He gulped, reaching deep inside himself to find the courage to talk to her.

"Sh-Sh-Shampoo!" Mousse said when their eyes met. "D-d-do you want to come to m-my house and p-play withe me sometime?"

Shampoo turned her head away from him. "I don't have time to play with you, stupid Mousse. Go find someone else to bother."

This interaction continued for days...and days. Days that turned into weeks, and months. Mousse tried to think of other ways to approach Shampoo, but no matter what he did, the girl just didn't want anything to do with him. Despite the rejection, Mousse couldn't get the purple-haired girl out of his mind. He wanted so much to spend time with the her, but his efforts were met with anything but a warm welcome. No matter what he brought her, or what he said, Shampoo simply turned her head at him. Was he ever going to win her affection?

* * *

Mousse came up with a final plan that was sure to work this time. He had thought and thought it over, and decided that drastic times call for drastic measures. That day, Mousse picked the most beautiful bouquet of flowers he could possibly find, trying his very best to pick only the most lovely ones. When he finally had a satisfactory collection, he sought out Shampoo, finding her in the center of town sitting by the large fountain. Mousse smiled stupidly as he saw the beautiful Shampoo - each time he glanced at her, he was smitten and blushing.

Mousse gulped as he reached inside himself to find the courage he needed. He walked up to Shampoo, and she eyed him sternly. 

"Shampoo!" said Mousse with as much confidence as he could muster. He got down on one knee, holding the flowers out to her. "Shampoo, will you marry me?" asked Mousse with the most hopeful, determined voice he could possibly muster. Shampoo looked in shock for a moment, and Mousse could have sworn there was a blush on her face. However, she was snapped out of that moment when she heard the snickers of the other village children on the sidelines, watching the whole thing.

Shampoo huffed and lifted her foot into the air, slamming it onto Mousse's head, pressing him to the ground. Mousse groaned as his face hit the dirt, the flowers scattering everywhere as his glasses fell off his face. Mousse reached out to Shampoo desperately, but she simply stormed off in anger. Despite this failure, Mousse did not lose any determination. He had made it clear he wanted to marry Shampoo, and in the Amazon village, such a proclamation was taken very seriously. Mousse was sure that afterwards, things would be different between them.

They _were_. They were _worse._

Now she ignored him completely. He bounded. He leaped to the sky! He tried everything to get her attention. Yet it all was in vain, and Mousse could only walk home with his head held low as Shampoo continued her training through the long hours of the day. Yet Mousse never gave up.

* * *

As time went on, Shampoo grew more and more annoyed with the antics of the stubborn Mousse. No matter what she said or did, the stupid boy just wouldn't give up. Finally, Shampoo had had enough, and decided for a brief moment to just give in.

One day, when Mousse presented her with flowers yet again, asking her to come play with him, Shampoo rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh in her reply. "Fine, Mousse. You win. I'll meet you at the fountain in town this afternoon, _alright?"_

Mousse looked as if he were going to explode from happiness. He nodded ecstatically and waved to Shampoo as he left. She simply rolled her eyes at him, and headed home, hoping that she would have some peace at least for the rest of her day.

* * *

That afternoon, Mousse waited by the fountain. He waited...and waited. The night grew colder, and the drizzle that has started earlier had grown into a fierce downpour. Mousse felt himself begin to cough and sniffle, yet he refused to leave that spot. He knew his mother would worry about him, but it didn't matter. Shampoo said she would meet him here, and he would not leave until she came. The light faded from the sky, and Mousse waited in that spot, his clothes soaked, clinging to his body. The moon rose and fell, and Mousse still waited. 

Mousse fell asleep in his wet clothes at the fountain. As the daybreak came, he was awoken by the voice of his mother as she frantically shook him.

"Mousse!" shouted his mother, both in anger and relief. "Mousse, where have you been all night! I've been searching for you for hours!" she cried, picking up her son and hugging him tightly. "Oh Mousse, you're soaked to the bone! You'll catch a chill!"

Mousse sniffled, wiping his nose with the soaked arm of his robe. "I'm fine, mother. I just...I just fell asleep, that's all."

Mousse's mother huffed at him, but it was clear she was far more relieved that Mousse was safe more than anything. "Come on, my son, we need to get you dried off. Honestly, what were you doing out here in the middle of the night in the cold and rain? What could have been so important?"

Mousse sighed, coughing a little bit, the sadness palpable in his voice. "It was to me." he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek, heartbroken that his time with Shampoo he had looked forward to so dearly never had a chance to happen.

* * *

The next night, in the early hours shortly after midnight, Cologne was awoken to the sound of frantic knocking on her door. She hopped out of bed, grabbing her staff. When she answered the door, she was met by a bespectacled woman holding the body of a small boy. 

"Please, village leader," spoke the woman with urgency in her voice. "I'm sorry to wake you, but this just couldn't wait. It's my son. He came home all wet this morning with a terrible cough. Now he's burning up, and I can't get the fever to come down."

Cologne's eyes softened as she motioned to the woman. "Bring him inside right away, my dear. Lay him on the bed over there." Cologne motioned with her staff to the corner, where her treatment area was.

The woman carried the boy over to the bed and placed him down, and Cologne could hear his wheezing with each weakened breath. Cologne hopped up next to the boy and removed his glasses - his skin was on fire, his hair soaked with cold sweat. The boy's mother looked on helplessly as Cologne examined him.

Cologne turned around as she heard the squeaking of a door hinge as Shampoo emerged from her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. Shampoo immediately knew something was wrong, as great-grandmother was on the treatment bed in the middle of the night. Shampoo immediately recognized the boy in the bed as Mousse.

"Shampoo," spoke Cologne softly. "Please, I need another blanket, and a basin of cool water and cloths." 

Shampoo stared numbly at Cologne for a moment before nodding, and followed the instructions. Cologne felt the boy's forehead, and turned towards his mother.

"It looks like pneumonia," said Cologne solemnly. "His fever is very high right now. I'll need to look after him here."

The woman nodded with a hand to her chest. "Will he be alright, Cologne?"

Cologne simply shook her head. "I don't know, my dear. Right now we just have to cool him off and treat his symptoms. Go home now, I'll look after your son as if he were my own."

The woman shook her head. "I can't...I feel so guilty for leaving him. The other workers are depending on me in the fields...I've already missed so much of my work as it is, and his grandfather is out of town."

"Nonsense," said Cologne as she softly touch the woman's hand. "You take care of yourself, and I'll take care of him. Please, I want you to. I'll send someone to fetch you when I have anything to tell you." Mousse's mother nodded in understanding, and kissed him on the forehead before leaving. It clearly pained the woman to leave her son, yet it was the right thing to do.

Shampoo arrived at the bedside with the blankets and cool water. Shampoo had been staying with Cologne as part of her training, to learn the ways of the village leader, which included the treatment of the sick and injured. Cologne took the blanket and placed it over the small boy, and wrung out a cloth for his forehead.

"Great-grandmother," said Shampoo "That's Mousse."

"Yes, I know," sighed Cologne. "He's in a bad way, great-granddaughter. His mother said he was out in the cold and rain all night, heaven knows why."

Shampoo gulped, her heart sinking at Cologne's words. Shampoo knew why Mousse had been out there - to meet her. He must have waited in that spot all day, and all night. 

"Pneumonia in someone his age is not good. We need to lower his fever, but also keep him warm so he doesn't get a chill. We'll try to give him some feverfew as well, so please fetch it for me." said Cologne

Shampoo nodded as she went to gather the herbs Cologne needed. Mousse opened his eyes to thin slits as Cologne tried to pour the elixir into his mouth as he coughed and sputtered weakly. Shampoo had sat next to the bed and held Mousse's hand, feeling the searing fever on his skin. His eyes were shut now, his breath rattling like a train as sweat trickled down his brow. 

"It's in his lungs, my dear," said Cologne. "That's why his breathing is so noisy, and why his fever is so high. We need to sit him up best we can to try and drain the fluid, and use the palm of a hand to try and loosen it up so he can cough." Shampoo watched as Cologne worked on Mousse's back, using the palm of her hand at the base of his lungs to try and help ease his breathing. After that, she tried to get the boy to drink some water, but Mousse was far too weak.

"Come on, Mousse," Shampoo begged as she brought the water to his lips. "You must drink it...come on..." After trying in vain, Shampoo was able to get a small trickle into his mouth, with Mousse's reflexes causing him to swallow. 

_"It hurts..."_ the boy whispered before losing consciousness again. And so, the night went on.

* * *

By the next morning, Mousse was even sicker. Shampoo had stayed up all night with him. Feeling sorry for him softened her. 

Cologne tended to the boy as best she could, showing Shampoo the herbal combinations to try and help relieve the symptoms. Shampoo stayed with Mousse as the following day and night passed, and there had not been any change in his condition. Mousse's mother had come to see him, yet Cologne could only tell her that things had not changed. Despite Cologne's best efforts, Mousse was not getting better. Cologne knew they would have no choice but to take more aggressive measures. As it grew dark outside, Cologne had approached with a long, rubber tube with a funnel at the end of it.

"Great-grandmother, what is that?" asked Shampoo.

"It's a tube to help Mousse drink, my dear," sighed Cologne. "I didn't want to have to do this to the poor boy, but when someone is sick like this and won't drink or take medicine, we have to step in and give him a hand. We'll run the tube through his nose and into his stomach, and give him what he needs. It's unpleasant, but it's the way it has to be. I'll have you hold up the lantern for me, Shampoo."

Shampoo nodded and held up the lantern light as Cologne began to slide the tube into Mousse's nose and down the back of his throat. Mousse flinched a little, his body becoming tense as his face clenched in pain. Shampoo stroked his hand as Cologne inserted the tube into his stomach. Shampoo's presence seemed to comfort the boy. When the tube was inside, Cologne held it in place as she poured the medicine into the funnel, milking the tubing downwards.

"Poor boy..." sighed Cologne in sadness as she administered the medicine. Once it was inside, she pulled the tube out, coiling it as she removed it. Cologne stared for a moment in silence as Shampoo continued to hold Mousse's hand in her own. "We've done all we can do, Shampoo," said Cologne softly as she touched Shampoo's shoulder. "Let's hope it does him some good. You should go on to bed now. I'll stay with him tonight. He may need some help."

"No," replied Shampoo somewhat firmly. "You get some rest, great-grandmother. I'll stay with him."

Cologne nodded. "Very well, Shampoo. Good-night." 

* * *

The drying sweat and water ran a chill down to his bones. In the darkness, Mousse felt only pain. He wanted to cry out, but words would not come from him. _"It hurts...."_ he tried to speak, but all that came was silence in his dark world. Every little muffled noise from the outside was torture. 

Mousse wanted to give in to the great darkness around him. To put an end to this suffering and endless pain. He wanted to go towards the soothing light, and in it's glow he could feel the pain lifting away. He allowed it to envelop him, to erase the agony of his sickness. That is, until he hear a voice. A voice...yes, a girl's voice. It sounded far off, and yet familiar. It grew louder and closer as Mousse started to become self aware again.

That voice...it woke him up. He knew that voice. It was Shampoo. 

* * *

As the night passed, Mousse remained where he lay. Shampoo had crawled up into the bed and sat Mousse's head on her lap, running her hands through his hair. "Please get well..." whispered Shampoo as she looked down at Mousse's lifeless body. It was her fault that Mousse was sick. She had tried not to feel guilty about it, and convince herself that it was stupid Mousse's fault for staying out so late when it was clear she had no intention of meeting him at the spot. In truth, she had simply forgotten - yet the guilt sunk inside her gut as she watched poor Mousse battle his sickness. The least she could do was stay by his side until he got better.

She stroked his hand, and yelped when his fingers gripped her back. Shampoo jerked back as Mousse's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up on his own, groaning as he rubbed his head.

_"Sh-Sh-Shampoo?"_ said Mousse groggily, his voice somewhat cracking. "What...what are you doing here? Where am I?"

Shampoo smiled at her friend, gripping him a hug, much to the boys delight. She smiled at him, her face filled with joy and relief. _"Great-grandmother!"_ shouted Shampoo with glee. "Great-grandmother, come and see Mousse!"

Cologne flew out from behind a door as her eyes met Mousse sitting upright in bed, with eyes wide open. The boy was a survivor, and would make it after all. 

Shampoo hugged Mousse, much to his delight and surprise. "Oh Mousse, you're alright!" she cried, as Mousse blissfully smiled. "I'm so glad!"

Mousse simply savored that moment, thrilled that his beloved Shampoo was with him, completely unaware of anything else.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Mousse was instructed to rest and recuperate. Shampoo came to visit him every day. One afternoon they were playing hide-and-go seek in his backyard as Mousse circled the giant old oak tree over and over, searching every nook and cranny for Shampoo. After rounding the tree over, and over again, Mousse finally realized that the tree, in fact, was the one place he hadn't looked. He crawled down to the small hole in the giant trunk, peering up into the dark tunnel, but was unable to see.

"Catch me if you can, Mousse!" came Shampoo's voice as Mousse pulled his head from the trunk. Shampoo was at the top of the tree staring down, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, that's no fair!" pouted Mousse, crossing his arms as he looked up at Shampoo. 

"What's wrong?" teased Shampoo. "Can't you get up here?" Mousse huffed in annoyance at Shampoo, and she laughed.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" said Shampoo, and she clambered out of the tree. They sat together under the shade watching the clouds go by. Seeing Shampoo every day was the best medicine he could ever ask for. 

* * *

One day, Shampoo arrived at Mousse's house with a strange looking thing. It had handles, two wheels, and what looked like a seat.

"What is that?" asked Mousse, cocking his head at the strange device.

"It's a bicycle, silly! Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"Well, no not really..." Mousse said grinning sheepishly, a hand behind his head. 

"You ride it! It's really fun!" said Shampoo, showing Mousse how the pedals working to move the chain and wheels. "Great-grandmother taught me how to ride it, and it's so much faster than walking!"

"It does look pretty cool." said Mousse, eyeing the contraption up and down.

"Do you want to try?" asked Shampoo eagerly 

"Well, I don't know..." answered Mousse, yet seeing Shampoo's enthusiasm changed his mind. "Okay, I'll try it."

"Here, I'll show you how!" said Shampoo and motioned for Mousse to hop onto the bicycle seat while she steadied it. "Okay, Mousse, put your feet on the pedals like this," Shampoo said, grasping Mousse's foot and planting it on the pedal. "Now all you have to do is move your feet in a circle and keep your balance on the wheels," said Shampoo. Mousse was incredibly nervous on the bicycle, yet he tried his best not to show it to Shampoo. 

"Okay, Mousse...you prepare your balance and then...you let go!" exclaimed Shampoo as she pushed the bicycle forward much to the shock of her companion, and hopped onto the seat behind him.

"Pedal, Mousse!" shouted Shampoo, and Mousse did as she said. To his surprise, they were actually moving! It was fun to ride the bicycle as Shampoo wrapped her arms around his waist, making him gulp nervously.

"Whoa!" cried Mousse as the bicycle drove forward. The feeling of his hair blowing in the wind as the world sped by was absolutely glorious!

The bicycle continued to glide until they approached the decline of a small hill. Before Mousse could react, they were flying at full speed down the dirt path, and Mousse was unable to control the direction of the bicycle as they sped into the field towards a clothesline.

"No, not the sheets!" shouted Shampoo as they blast through the line, a white sheet entangling them as the bicycle sped onward. 

"Sorry!" Mousse yelled at the person who had been hanging up the laundry as they vanished over the hill on the bicycle. Finally the sheet got tangled in the chain, and Mousse and Shampoo tumbled forward in a heap, landing on top of each other. Mousse was scared Shampoo was hurt until he realized the noise she was making was hysterical laughter.

"Oh, Mousse!" Shampoo clutched her stomach from laughing so hard. "That was so funny! I forgot to show you how to use the brakes!"

Mousse was laughing so hard, tears were forming in his eyes. "Well maybe next time you'll remember how to show me!" 

The two laughed and laughed on the ground, until finally they had regained enough composure to get back on the bicycle, and ride again. 

* * *

Shampoo and Mousse met up to play together whenever she was able to get away from training, even just for a little while. Mousse always looked forward to her visits more than any other thing in his entire life. His heart would race every time he saw her, and he never felt such happiness with anyone like he did with her.

Shampoo was the only person who treated him like an actual friend - all the other village children teased and mocked him whenever they got a free chance. Mousse was kind and gentle - and in the Amazon culture, such qualities were considered an unworthy failure. To everyone, that is, except Shampoo. She would come and play with him, while he chattered on to her like a monkey in a tree for hours. Mousse never thought he'd have a friend like Shampoo - someone who actually wanted to be in his company.

One day, Mousse and Shampoo were building a house together with blocks. Mousse was blushing profusely, bursting with a question he had been dying to ask Shampoo. She must have picked up on his nervousness, because she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mousse? You're acting weird. What's wrong?" she asked

"Well...it's just...uhh-" Mousse stumbled, trying to find his words. "Sh-Sh-Shampoo? D-d-do you think you will ever get married?"

"Yes, of course I will!" Shampoo replied confidently. "Once I'm the best warrior in the whole village, I will marry a strong man, and bring honor like an Amazon should."

Mousse paused in his reply, looking down shyly. "When I grow up, I want to marry you." he said.

Shampoo was so taken aback she couldn't help but burst out with laughter. She and _MOUSSE,_ married? Sure, he had asked her quite a long time ago, but it had been long since forgotten. It was the weirdest thing she had ever heard in her entire life. 

"Please don't laugh at me. I was being serious." Mousse replied, looking down at his hands, somewhat sadly.

"I wasn't laughing at you. It was just an odd thing to say. I wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"You're not mad?" Mousse asked, playing with his fingers nervously. Shampoo had never known her friend to ever be so quiet or reserved in a moment!

"No, of course not! I bet it was the nicest proposal anyone ever had! And I'm sure I'll hear quite a few!"

"So...would you want to marry me someday?" Mousse replied, looking up at her hopefully. 

Shampoo frowned. "Oh, Mousse...you just don't understand," she sighed "I have to marry only the strongest man, Mousse. A man who is so powerful, he could even best me in combat. I must uphold the honor as a woman of the Amazon tribe, and only the best of men will do."

"Oh..." replied Mousse sadly. "It's just...I like being with you a lot, Shampoo. You're the only friend I've ever had."

"I like being with you too, Mousse. But...you just aren't strong," Shampoo replied, her face softening. "Please understand, Mousse...I have no choice but to only marry the strongest man, the man who can best even me."

"Yeah..." Mousse replied quietly "It's okay. I understand." 

Shampoo smiled back at him, noticing his sadness. "Come on, let's play some more. We have a long time before we grow up. This house isn't going to build itself!"

Mousse smiled back, although it felt forced. He played with Shampoo the rest of the day, until the sun began to set. Shampoo left for home, walking away into the sunset. Mousse had seen her walking home a thousand times, but each and every time, he was stunned by how beautiful she was. 

As the days went on, Mousse began to notice how popular Shampoo was with the other village students. She was the object of almost every boy's attention these days. They were all becoming masters of their art, and would have the right to challenge Shampoo for her hand someday. Strong, muscular, quick, agile - and perfectly good eyesight. What chance did he possibly stand against them? The feeling was overwhelming - he'd never be able to be with Shampoo, no matter how much he loved her.

One afternoon after witnessing a crowd of boys oogling over Shampoo, Mousse walked home with his head held low. He hated seeing those other boys trying to get Shampoo's attention - and, more importantly - he hated how she was noticing them back. It made his heart sink every single time. He was so down, he didn't even notice the person standing in front of his house. He walked straight into the man with a crash, falling on his rear. Mousse rubbed his bottom as he stood up, and fixed his glasses, only to notice that he had walked directly into his grandfather. Normally he'd have been ecstatic to see him - but after seeing Shampoo flirting with the other boys, nothing could make him feel better.

"H-hello, Grandfather." said Mousse, his voice quite depressed as he held his head down.

"Hey, what's wrong there Mousse?" Grandfather said as he noticed Mousse's solemn expression. "You look lower than a newly planted seed."

"Well..." Mousse replied. "It...it's hard to explain, Grandfather."

"Hey, come on there now. Let's go inside and we can talk about this, man to man," Grandfather replied. "I've been around a long time son, tell me all about it and I'll throw my two cents in."

Mousse nodded and he walked with his grandfather into the house. They sat down across from each other.

"Alright, Mousse. Now tell me what's on your mind." Grandfather said, looking kindly at his grandson.

"Well...Grandfather...you see..there's this girl-"

"Oh, a _WOMAN!_ You didn't say we were talking about a _WOMAN!"_

Mousse felt the heat in his face as he blushed profusely. "H-her name is Shampoo, and she's my best friend," Mousse paused for a moment. "I...I love her, grandfather. I loved her the first time I ever saw her."

"Ah...love at first sight. It's a beautiful thing. A true connection like that is rare, like a white deer." 

"Yeah...she's incredible. She's kind, and beautiful, and..." Mousse sighed. "Oh grandfather, she's got these eyes...and...and-"

"Sounds like quite the woman!"

"But she wants to marry the strongest man, not someone like me," Mousse said, drooping his head in despair. "I'll never get to be with a woman like her."

Grandfather paused for a moment, stroking his chin in deep thought before replying."Well, sounds to me like you ain't doing your part, Mousse."

"Wh-what? How can you be on her side, grandfather?"

"Think of it from her point of view, Mousse. See, the laws say she has to marry a strong man, and for a man to be strong, he has to work for it. If you just got handed a woman like that, it'd be easier than cuttin' lard. Then you'd not have to do any work, and that ain't good for your character."

"But...I don't want character! I just want to be with Shampoo! I love her!" exclaimed Mousse.

"I know you do, son! And you can keep lovin' her till the cows come home! But if you wanna be with that woman, you gotta do your fair share. You gotta meet destiny halfway. The world only helps those who help themselves." Grandfather replied.

"But how can I? I can't see my own hand in front of my face. How can I possibly master my own art if I can't even do that?" replied Mousse sadly.

"Listen, son. If you have a dream, you have to do everything in your power to try to get it. Don't let anything - not glasses or other boys- NOTHIN' stop you. Look, Mousse...I'm gonna help you get this girl. When I was young, I was an apprentice to a master of hidden weapons. It's the best fighting style there is - no one can see the threat you really are. I've wanted to teach you for a long time. I was going to wait until you were a little older, but seems to me the current situation is callin' for it. Come on, let's go out back, and I'll teach you everything you need to know," Grandfather replied with a smile. "I love you, grandson. I won't give up on you, eyesight or not!"

From that day on, Mousse vowed he would train as hard as he possibly could to become strong enough to win Shampoo's hand. It was hard work - his eyesight made lessons difficult and tedious, but he stayed persistent, and Grandfather never gave up on Mousse's capability despite his handicap. Mousse had never had drive or determination like this before. Each day, he grew stronger and more agile as he practiced the art of hidden weapons - and no matter what happened, he would always recall his grandfather's wise words, and meet destiny in the middle to be the kind of man the laws deemed worthy to marry Shampoo. 

* * *

Mousse ran through the forest as a group of boys chased him. Yet again, Mousse found himself the brunt of the village boys bullying. Mousse had become much more agile these days as he learned the art of hidden weapons, but it still didn't stop that group from harassing him whenever an opportunity presented itself. Mousse found himself at the edge of a creek on an old rotten log that lay across it. Mousse thought for sure he was trapped, but when the boys emerged from the woods, they seemed less interested in Mousse and more worried about the log he was standing on.

"Porcupine!" the boys screamed, skidding to a stop. All three of them turned around in a flash and headed for the hills. Mousse was left alone to stare at the old log. Whatever was living in that log was frightening enough to scare three muscular martial artists off.

Mousse suddenly had an idea. If this strange animal could scare off those boys, perhaps only the bravest person could stand up against it. If Shampoo saw him being brave like that - perhaps it would put him in the right light after all! Mousse studied the log for a while, pondering the best way to get across and have Shampoo see him at the same time. 

Mousse headed back to the village, searching for Shampoo. He found her talking to the group of boys - the same group that had chased him to the log. He gulped nervously as he waited for them to leave, and then approached Shampoo.

"Shampoo!" shouted Mousse with a happy wave. Shampoo turned and smiled at him, and Mousse gulped nervously. 

"Nihao, Mousse!" said Shampoo happily. "How are you today?"

"Shampoo! I'm glad I found you," Mousse exclaimed. "There's...there's this...thing! Yeah, this thing Shampoo - and it's got these eyes...and these claws...like-" Mousse stumbled as he tried to describe some kind of creature. "And it walks around like this!" Mousse squatted and fumbled around on the ground. "And well - you gotta see it!"

Shampoo chuckled. "Oh Mousse, you're so silly! Alright, where are we going?"

Mousse grinned. "Meet me down at the creek in 5 minutes!" shouted Mousse as he ran back down to the stump. He had to set things up before Shampoo got there so she could see him facing off against the...well, whatever that thing was living in the log. 

Mousse carefully stepped up to the log, contemplating what to do first. He needed to try and get across that log without the animal noticing him first. Mousse snapped his fingers at an idea. He fished inside his robe and pulled out a long metal stick. 

Positioning himself at the edge of the log, Mousse used the metal stick to fling himself over the log, landing almost completely on the other side, landing with a hollow thud. This plan would work for sure! He'd be able to make it over the log again in front of Shampoo, and she'd think he was brave. It was a brilliant plan. 

Suddenly, Mousse heard a deep, grunting and growling. He slowly turned around and was face to face with a spiky, angry looking creature. It was not very happy about the boy who had intruded on it's house. The animal bared its teeth, and Mousse jumped in surprise, dropping the metal stick into the creek. Mousse tried to run away from the animal, but it dashed under his legs and blocked his escape. 

Mousse frantically ran the other way, but the animal dove down inside the log and popped out on the other side in a rage. Mousse screeched to a stop and tried to run back the other way again, but the animal scattered away inside the log and blocked his way. Mousse had gotten himself into quite a mess. As if on cue, Mousse saw a flash of purple through the trees. Shampoo was coming, and Mousse was far from appearing brave as he ran away from the animal like a coward.

Mousse ran back and forth slipping on moss as he tried to get away from the enraged animal, but he was trapped. After running to one side of the log for a final time, his foot snapped through the wood and he tripped. His pants and underwear were pulled down, leaving his buttocks open straight up into the air. The spiky animal up flung up like a catapult. Mousse stared wide eyed, unable to move as the animal stuck out it's spikes and landed directly on his exposed bottom.

"Aaaaoooooo!" cried out Mousse as the animal's needles stabbed him on his rear. The force broke him free from the log, and he landed in the water. The animal waddled out of the water onto the shore, and with an angry grunt, disappeared back into the log. Mousse groaned in agony as he tried to stand up, rubbing his sore rump, attempting to pull up his pants and underwear. He could feel numerous, large, spiky needles embedded in his buttocks skin. He also realized he was bleeding. 

'This is hopeless!' he thought to himself in frustration 'I'm a coward! How will Shampoo think I'm brave like this?'

"Mousse?" said a voice from the trees, and Mousse quickly turned around, hiding his injured bottom from Shampoo. "Mousse, you okay? I thought I heard someone screaming."

"Oh...uhh...yeah - that!" stumbled Mousse, trying to hide the pain in his voice. "That was just...uhh-I just managed to scare off a vicious animal, but it got me first, that's all!"

"It did? Where?" said Shampoo as she approached Mousse with concern, and he tried to cover up his bottom as he backed away into the creek.

"Uh-nowhere!" exclaimed Mousse as he tried to back away as Shampoo approached him.

"Come on Mousse, let me see!" demanded Shampoo. "It looks like you're in pain! Let me help!"

"No, it's fine!" Mousse replied as he winced, covering up his rear.

"Hold still!" demanded Shampoo.

"It's nothing!" Mousse replied, covering his rear with his hands.

"Stop moving!" shouted Shampoo as Mousse backed away. Mousse fell backwards into the ankle deep water with a scream as Shampoo grabbed his arm to help him up. He groaned out in pain, unable to escape before Shampoo bent him over and saw his injured...area.

"Oh, Mousse!" exclaimed Shampoo when she saw Mousse's rear end. "What did you do?"

"Ugh..." groaned Mousse in defeat. "Shampoo...I didn't want you to see this. Is-is it bad?"

Shampoo was silent for a moment, and gulped nervously. "I'm not gonna lie to you...but it isn't pretty." Shampoo sighed heavily. " Oh Mousse, you really are hopeless! Come on..." sighed Shampoo. "Great-grandmother can help fix this."

Mousse clenched his body as Shampoo led him out of the creek. " Ohhhh...." Mousse groaned. Every step was agony as each embedded needle stabbed into his rear end further as he walked. Begrudgingly, Mousse followed Shampoo, nursing his tender bottom as they headed to Cologne's house. Shampoo poked her head inside and called out, and Cologne appeared from behind a corner.

"Great-grandmother!" exclaimed Shampoo. "Mousse got hurt by an animal! Can you help us?"

"Oh dear," said Cologne "Bring him around back and I'll have a look."

Shampoo motioned for Mousse to follow, and with a sigh he followed her to the back room. 

"Where did he get hurt, Shampoo?" asked Cologne, and Mousse felt his face turn beet red.

"His-" Shampoo cut off for a second as she started to giggle. "Oh Great-grandmother, an animal bit him in the butt!"

Mousse felt so embarrassed, he thought he was going to pass out. Cologne began to chuckle loudly as she motioned for Mousse to come over to the treatment table. 

"Oh dear, poor thing. What an awful place to get injured. Come on son, lay down here face down and we'll take a look." Mousse gulped nervously as Shampoo nodded for him to follow Cologne. Mousse lay face down on the table and yelped when his pants and underpants were yanked down. It wasn't just the fact that his bottom was now exposed, but the fact that Shampoo was still there. His face was so hot he thought he might just die of embarrassment.

Cologne busted out with heartfelt laughter, unable to control herself. "Oh-ho! Messing with a porcupine, are we boy?" Cologne laughed deeply. Mousse had never heard his village leader laugh in his entire life. "Alright son, I'm going to have no choice but to pull those straight out," Mousse groaned loudly at the statement. "Sorry Mousse, but it is what it is. It's going to hurt, I'm not going to lie to you."

Shampoo stared into Mousse's flustered face with concern. She pulled up a chair and sat down by his head and reached out and wrapped her hand around his. Mousse was so shocked at the feeling of Shampoo's soft warm hand in his. He almost completely forgot he was laying face down with his buttocks sticking out in front of her.

"Alright boy, get ready," said Cologne, and Mousse felt a sharp stab of pain as she grasped one of the needles and yanked it out hard. Mousse cried out, embarrassed at doing so in front of Shampoo. He tried not to in front of her, but he started to cry from the pain, tears running down his face. Rather than laugh at him, Shampoo began to caress his hand with hers.

"It's okay, Mousse. Great-grandmother will get those out. I'm sorry it hurts so much." said Shampoo

"Sh-Shampoo..." said Mousse, amazed. "Th-thanks for staying with- MEEEEEE!" Mousse yelped as another needle was pulled out. Shampoo continued to caress Mousse's hand as the needles were pulled out one by one. It probably would have been more painful if Mousse hadn't been so distracted by Shampoo. It was comforting having her there - it wasn't nearly so bad having the village leader pull needles out of your buttocks when the most beautiful woman in the entire world was holding your hand.

Cologne thoroughly bandaged Mousse's rear up after she pulled out the final needle. With a groan he hiked his pants and underwear back up and slid off the table. Cologne led them to the door and chuckled as she waved them off together. "Make sure he gets home safely, Shampoo! And steer clear of the river!"

* * *

Shampoo and Mousse had met for lunch that day under the shade of a tall pine tree. Shampoo had been training so extensively lately that Mousse hadn't been able to see her much at all, so this quiet moment was very special to him. Mousse had been training as well, and although it would be quite some time until he could present a skill level to rival that of any other boy his age, his physical endurance was becoming better with each passing day. Shampoo and Mousse were enjoying their meal together when an unwelcome sight appeared over the hillside. It was Ronno, leader of the strongest group of boys in the village - the same group that Shampoo had saved Mousse from long ago. 

Mousse groaned quietly to himself - this was the last thing he wanted during his rare time with Shampoo. Ronno pounded up to Shampoo, shoving Mousse to the side with a swipe of his arm.

"Oh, sorry Moussey-poo! Didn't see you there!" said Ronno snyly. "Shampoo, why are you friends with this little weakling anyway, when you could be hanging out with us?" Ronno said arrogantly. "Come on, he's never going to be anything but a shrimpy little four-eyed know-it-all!" Ronno shoved Mousse again with incredible ease, almost making him fall down in the dirt.

Mousse's face was red in anger. "I'm not weak!" he spat. "I'm just as strong as you guys! Just challenge me and see!" Mousse replied angrily, trying to lower his voice pitch as low as possible. 

"Aww, don't feel bad Moussey. If we didn't have weaklings, we couldn't tell who the strong ones are!" said Ronno, spitting in Mousse's direction. "That's the thing about me - I don't feel any pain! Mousse here is just a waste of space!"

"That's not true!" yelled Shampoo in response. "Leave Mousse alone, alright? He hasn't done anything to you. So back off!" 

Ronno rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, sure. Come on, Shampoo. Let's go!" he said to Shampoo forcibly. 

"I'm staying here." Shampoo spat as she held her ground, but Ronno and the other boys began to shove her along unwillingly.

"Oh, come on!" said Ronno pushing Shampoo as he grabbed her arm. The other four boys joined in, encircling Shampoo as her eyes widened in fear.

"Ronno, quit it!" yelled Shampoo, but Ronno continued to shove, and yanked her by the arm. 

Mousse was furious at the sight. "L-leave her alone!" he shouted before he could stop himself.

Ronno slowly turned his head around, his left eye slowly making contact with Mousse. "Did you say something, four-eyes?"

Mousse paused for a moment and gulped nervously, his hands shaking. "N-no...w-well, I-I mean,- yes!" Mousse stumbled, puffing out his chest. "Leave her alone!" he shouted. "...please?"

Ronno laughed in amusement, stomping up to Mousse as he loomed over him with clenched fists. Mousse cowered down wide-eyed as he stared up at the massive boy.

"Since when do you tell ME what to do, shrimp?" scowled Ronno down at Mousse. "Shampoo is going with ME, and there ain't nothing a pathetic little coward like you can do to stop me!"

"I'm not a coward!" shouted Mousse, rising on his toes to meet Ronno in the eyes. Mousse scowled at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Shampoo doesn't want to go with you. Leave her alone." Mousse stated loudly and sternly.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it Moussey?" laughed Ronno, not at all taking Mousse's threat seriously. "Come on Shampoo, we're going! NOW!"

Shampoo began to back away as the boys encircled her again. Ronno didn't even see the punch before it nailed him in the back of the head, shoving him face first into the mud. Ronno growled in fury as he picked himself out of the mud, looking behind him at a very determined looking Mousse, who still held his fist out.

"I'm gonna enjoy ending you!" screamed Ronno clenching his teeth as he stood back up onto his feet, pounding fists together, motioning to the other boys with a flick of his head. Mousse didn't need another second to realize that he needed to run away-and fast.

Mousse ran as fast as he could, the gang of muscled boys chasing him through the forest. He ran down the hill towards the creek, stopping at the very familiar old rotten log that stretched across the water. Mousse looked behind him - the boys were right on his tail, stopping and grinning as they cracked their knuckles.

"Ha! Look who's trapped again! Looks like someone didn't learn their lesson last time!" cackled Ronno.

Mousse turned around and grinned smugly at Ronno. "I learned plenty!" he shouted as he ran forward onto the log. He stomped his feet onto the hollow wood, and heard the familiar growling of the angry creature living inside. The animal emerged at the other side of the log in a fury, pawing the ground as it prepared to charge at Mousse. Mousse charged forward at the animal as well, and only when they were feet apart did Mousse jump and land on a loose piece of wood, launching the enraged animal into the air directly at Ronno. The animal stuck out it's spikes before it landed directly on his face.

_"MOMMY!"_ cried out Ronno in agony as the animal impaled itself on him. _"MOMMY! GET IT OFF!"_ Ronno screamed as he frantically ran away with the angry animal stuck to his face. The other boys, having lost their leader, cowardly followed in a scramble, not wanting to find out what Mousse was going to do next.

Mousse laughed as he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. "Ha! That's right! Run on home to your mama, you big ol' mama's boy!"

The gang of boys ran off, and Mousse was quite proud of himself. Shampoo emerged from the trees laughing hysterically. 

"Oh Mousse! That was brilliant! I can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Did you see Ronno's face? I'll never forget it! Oh Mousse, that was so brave!"

Mousse smiled proudly back at Shampoo. "We-Well of course I was! I couldn't just sit there and let him push you around like that!"

"Th-thank you, Mousse," said Shampoo gratefully. "I mean it." She reached out and touched his hand. "You're a good friend, Mousse. No matter what anyone else says."

Mousse smiled to himself. He had wanted so badly to show Shampoo how brave he was. The first time he had tried to do that on the log, he wound up with a rear end full of needles. Mousse realized that maybe being brave didn't mean you went looking for trouble. Perhaps it meant doing the right thing even if you were scared - for someone you loved when they were in trouble. Maybe that's what love really was. He smiled to himself as he walked off with Shampoo in the sunny afternoon. He vowed from that day on to always protect Shampoo whenever she needed him, no matter what, even if it meant risking his own life to do so.

* * *

Mousse was standing in front of the minister, the crowd behind him talking lowly, in anticipation. Although the two of them had planned a small wedding, it had turned out rather big in the end. 

Yet Mousse barely noticed his surroundings. He could not even think. His hands were shaking, his lips quivering as he waited for his fiancée to arrive.

With a nervous, nonetheless loving smile, he gazed over at Ranma, Ryoga, and Happosai standing by him at the altar. Seeing his closest confidants gave him a certain reassurance, keeping him from fainting at the spot. All of a sudden, a murmur went through the crowd as all the heads turned backwards.

And there she was. His Shampoo. A goddess.

At once, his universe shrank to just him and her, he did not realize anything that happened around them. All he could think about was her, and how perfect she was for him. The realization of how much he loved her struck him once again, and he almost forgot to breathe at the thought that they would finally belong to each other. That she was really his, and he was hers.

While she was walking up to him, led by Cologne, her dress, contrasting with her beautiful hair, flowing behind her, he could not take his eyes off her. The way she smiled at him made his knees weak. But now, he had reached his aim. He was literally in heaven, right next to his beautiful, graceful shining star. Just two more words, and she would be his. Forever.

Shampoo's eyes met Mousse, and she giggled at his nervousness. _'He looks downright handsome'_ , she thought. She had to chuckle about the expression on his face. 

_"I do…"_ Mousse said, his voice quivery, while he smiled at his Shampoo.

With shaky fingers, they exchanged the rings – pure, platinum bands with ruby and shining blue lines in them – time almost standing still at the sight of the happy couple.

"You may now kiss the bride." They heard the minister proclaim happily before they finally gave in to each other. For the very first time, they were not only emotionally one but they also belonged to each other. They were finally inseparably united.

In the background, the crowd was cheering, clapping, and even some laughs could be heard at how passionately the newlyweds were kissing. The bridesmaids and groomsmen watched happily as their friends savored this special day. They were lost in the moment, never wanting it to end, never wanting to let go of each other. They simply wanted to exist for each other.

"Alright!" came the voice of Happosai over the kissing couple. "Now let's party!" Everyone laughed. Even though this day was a new beginning, there were just some things you couldn't change. 

* * *


End file.
